Light as Air
by foreverdivergence
Summary: I am going to write a story about after the war is over (Tris will be seventeen, and Tobias will be nineteen) There will still be faction's, but it will be different. Erudite has been destroyed, and a new faction has been created. It's called Cerebral. This will be written from four different POV's. Tobias, Tris, Christina, and Uriah.
1. Erudite

**This will be the shortest chapter I write. I just didn't want to write anything to long before I saw what kind of response I got. And No I do not own Divergent or the original storyline, or the characters at all!**

**Beatrice's POV**

Tobias and I hold hands as we walk through the rubble that my brother used to call home, Erudite. I sigh as I look around at all the bodies, and the skeletons laying on the ground. Some of these people didn't deserve to die. Some of these people weren't bad, they were kind-hearted people who chose a faction they shouldn't have chosen. But most of them deserved to die. But I just think of all the kids, all the babies and I have to hold back tears. Some of them didn't even know what their people were doing. Who they were killing for no reason at all. But they had to die so every other person from every other faction could live.

I stare at the dirt below me, kicking pebbles. Suddenly I see someone I recognize. I see Caleb laying below my feet, eyes glazed over with his body stiff and covered in dust. I kneel down, and Tobias gives me an apologizing look. I quickly say "No. Don't. He was a traitor, he deserved this death as much as the rest of the Erudite did." But still, as is stare over his face tears come to my eyes as I hold his stiff hand. Even though I know I didn't love him anymore, he was my last living family member.

I quickly say to Tobias "Even though I didn't love him anymore, I still.. He was the last person alive in my family. Now I am the only Prior."

Tobias stares into my eyes and says "You have me, and I have you. That's all we need."

I smile at him, then stand on my tiptoes and kiss him. He kisses back passionately, and then we break away. I stand on my flat feet and say "I can't do this anymore. I can't look at these dead bodies, knowing some of them didn't deserve it. Knowing some of them were respectable, merciful people." He quickly grabs my hand, and we walk back to the train, hop on and sit.

We sit in silence for almost 10 minutes, and I think about all that we've been through in the past 9 months. 9 months ago I joined Dauntless. 9 months ago me and Tobias started dating. 8 months ago the war began. 2 weeks ago the war ended. 2 weeks ago all the Erudite were murdered. Today all of the initiates that ranked in the top 10 that survived the war get to choose the jobs they want with the Dauntless. All new leaders are needed. We are need three and so far we have one. Tobias. Tori died in the war. Tori. She saved my life 9 months ago. Harrison died as well in the war.

Then Tobias says something. "What job will you choose today? Beatrice."

I say "I will choose to be a Dauntless leader Four. I need to make sure they don't go down the same path they did. The last thing we want, or need is another war."

He smiles, and the train stops. We jump off and I tell him, "I need to go get ready. se you in an hour." I give him a quick peck and we part.


	2. Job Choosing

**I do not own any of the characters, or the original plotline of this story**

**I lied. I had the last two hours to finish up this chapter, so I figured I would post it now, and then start on a new chapter Monday :)**

**And thank you for those who wrote me reviews! They mean a lot to me**

Chapter 2

Tobias' POV

I walk into the Pit and look around everywhere for Beatrice. I am the only one who calls her Beatrice anymore. She is the only one who calls me Tobias. Only privately though. It's a little piece of our lives that we give each other. I'm all she has left. She's all I have left. My mother died in the war, I have nothing but her.

I turn to the door and see her step into the room. I knew this was a formal event. But wow. She is not pretty, she is not beautiful, she is not gorgeous she is breathtaking. She wears no makeup. But she is easily the most stunning in the room. She runs towards me in her sea blue dress, with her curly blonde hair bouncing on her back. It has grown out a bit now, she cut it short and it's almost long again.

She finally reaches me, and greets me with a short kiss. Christina stands behind her, with a grin plastered across her face. Very few of the Top ten initiates are still alive. The only ones are Beatrice, Uriah, and Christina. Three out of ten are still living. Lynn, Marlene, and Will are dead. The other three Dauntless-born's are dead. And Peter was a traitor, so he is in prison.

We find our seats, and I sit next to Tris holding her hand tight. A man I have never seen before steps onto the stage and begins to speak. "We have suffered great loss from the war that has occurred. Many were left dead, and that includes six of the ten initiates we chose to become a part of the Dauntless. They each died heroic deaths, and we will miss them all dearly, but now it is time for the four left alive to choose their position. First to choose is Tris Prior." Her name rings through my ears and I let go of her hand. She stands up, and walks to the stage.

The man talks again "Tris Prior. What is your job of choice?"

She makes eye contact with me, smiles her gorgeous striking smile and responds "I will be a Dauntless leader."

There are whooping shouts and claps from the Dauntless seated in the audience. I grin at her and she walks down the steps off of the stage. When she seats herself in her chair, I kiss her passionately and we sit in silence as the man calls the next name.

"Uriah Boodhagian" Uriah smirks, walks up to the stage, and stands still for a few seconds.

"I will be a worker at the tattoo parlor." Everyone stares at him. Nobody claps. We just stare. What is he thinking. He has every job in the world available to him, and he chooses that job of all jobs. Uriah laughs, and walks down the steps.

"Christina Campbell" the man says, in his deep booming voice.

She walks up the stairs and says "I will guard the fence." People worriedly cry out. We need one more leader that we don't have. One more leader.

Uriah's POV

Everybody stared at me when I picked to work at the tattoo parlor. I picked it because I was never really cut out to be a leader. I was always more of a follower. If I were a leader of Dauntless, we probably would end up in another war lets just put it that way. I never thought such a fuss would be made out of it though. I always thought that if I picked to work at the tattoo parlor, Christina would go after me and pick to be a leader. Well I was wrong. She wants to guard the fence. So now we're short a leader. Great. Now I will be blamed for not picking that job. The man with the deep voice brings the microphone to his lips and casually says "Is there anybody who would like to nominate someone for the third position?"

I stand up and glance over my shoulder at my brother Zeke while I talk "I'd like to nominate Zeke Boodaghian." His eyes get wide, and he stands up. He then walks to the stage, and stands there stiff, and rigid. He is shocked. He is scared

Four stands up "I would like to nominate Lauren Berger." She doesn't looked as shocked as my brother did. She just grins at Four, and makes her way to the stage. She doesn't look shocked, just happy.

"Any more nominations?" says the man at the microphone. Nobody responds and he speaks again "We will need to hold an election, and I think it would be most appropriate to do that right now. But before we do that, are both of you in agreement with your nomination?" They both nod, and the man talks "Here's what we will do. I will label one of these boxes with the name Lauren, and the other with the name Zeke. You will come up to the stage, rip a piece off of a paper, and toss it into the box of the person you would like as our leader."  
Of course I must vote for Zeke he is my brother.

Tris' POV

I am now a Dauntless leader. Tobias and I. Now we must vote for our third leader. Our choices are Lauren, and Zeke. I look up into Tobias' royal blue, sparkling eyes and whisper "Who will you vote for?" He smiles and says "I will vote for Lauren. I have a feeling that you will too." I nod. Then he kisses me again, and we walk up to the stage tearing our papers, and placing them into the box labeled Lauren, we then take our seats again and await the results, while we talk endlessly about everything that has happened. And how we will be able to go on. Christina forgave me yes, but she still doesn't regard me in the same way, as her friend. Uriah has been acting strange lately, and he's making me nervous. All I have is Tobias. And all Tobias has is me. We are each others everything.

Then I hallucinate. I watch my mother die, I watch my father die, and I see myself just hours ago grabbing Caleb's cold hand. Caleb deserved death, but no matter what he was still my brother. It's still difficult to get past the fact that I am the only Prior. In a matter of 6 months, each Prior has been left dead but me. I survived. That makes me feel almost guilty. My mother died for me. My father died for me. And Caleb. Caleb practically killed me. My own brother completely betrayed me. Faction before blood. I never thought he would conform to that. I never thought that Caleb, who tried to protect me from Tobias, would betray me. I guess you can never really know a persons true motives. Never. The only person in this world I know I can trust is Tobias. I cannot trust Christina or Uriah the same way I can unconditionally trust Tobias. It's different. It's not the same.

Then, as I am in the middle of pondering my thoughts the man walks up onto the stage "The votes have been counted. The next Dauntless leader is..."


	3. A Leader is Chosen

**I do not own any of the characters, or the original plotline of this story**

**This chapter is shorter, because I want each fear simulation to have its own chapter.**

Chapter 3

********

Tris' POV

"Lauren Berger!" Finishes the man.

We all smile and clap for her excitedly, and the more rowdy Dauntless shout, and stomp their feet on the ground. Lauren steps up onto the stage smiles, and waves at the audience. I am truly happy for her. Lauren is great. She is one of Tobias' best friends, but like me he cannot truly trust her the way he can trust me. His mother died. All of the faction less died in the war. Edward, Molly, and Drew are dead. It's unbelievable how many people I used to know are dead. Absolutely unbelievable.

I'm tuning out whatever the man is saying, but when Tobias grasps my hand and steers me outside the room I assume its over. He says in his quiet voice, the one he uses only with me "You know, we have the next three weeks off. Plus your birthdays next week. You'll be seventeen."

I reply "I've never celebrated my birthday before. Never ever. But that's not what I feel like talking about right now. I want to talk about my fear landscape."

He gulps "you want to go in, Im guessing. I'd actually like to go into mine too. It's been 9 months, something probably has changed."

"Meet me out here in ten minutes. I'm going to throw on some jeans so I don't have to wear this dress." I whisper

"You look gorgeous in that dress by the way." He replies

I look down at my dress. It's unlike anything I've ever been aloud to wear before. It's strapless with sea blue and white blending together perfectly. Gold sparkles coat it, and my hair lays in blonde curls down my back. He's right. I look like a princess.

"Thanks." I say

********

Tobias' POV

********

That was a lie. I have been in it. I was in it last week. I just.. I want to show her what has changed. I still have four fears, but two of them have changed. I want her to see how much I truly care about her. I know she knows that I love her, but I need her to see it. I need her to know it. I need her to know she can trust me with her entire heart, her everything. Even though she already does.

I run back to my apartment and I sit on my bed for a minute as I think about Beatrice. I ponder my mind for any memories that I have of her as a kid, because I know I knew her. Then suddenly something comes back to me. I remember her clinging to her mothers leg at my mothers "funeral" her fake death. She must have been seven, because I was nine. I remember looking at her, to me then she was considered a little girl. 2 years really was insurmountable then. I sigh. I would never have thought then that she would be the girl I would want to spend the rest of my life with. The girl who would literally become my world. To me then she was just another little girl whose parents my father was friends with. She has became my everything, and I know that I am her everything. We are eachothers world. Its unbelievable how someone can go from being nothing to you to that.

I then remember the day she first came. The day she jumped off the roof, and my hand was the hand she grabbed to help her up. I fell in love with her the minute I saw her. I remember the day we went on the Ferris wheel. The day that I saved her life. She almost died. We won capture the flag because of her. That was the day I thought she might actually like me too I remember the day she beat Molly. I don't know what happened to Beatrice that day. But Molly had obviously done something before to set her off. Then I remember the day I figured out she was Divergent. That day was a scary day. And finally. The best memory of all of them. The day I took her into my fear landscape. The day we became we.

I then jump up. She will be expecting me in 5 minutes. So I then grab my black jeans, and t-shirt, and toss them on quickly. I tie my sneakers, and run out the door, down the steps, and to where we were before.

She stands waiting for me in a tight black shirt and jeans with combat boots. Her hair is tied back into a loose ponytail, and she grabs my hand. She stands on her tiptoes and presses her lips against mine. I kiss her back, and we part to breathe.

She then says "what if we both had chosen to stay in Abnegation. Would that have been a better choice?" She frowns

I look at her, into her big eyes and say "we would probably be dead. And we probably wouldn't have found eachother."

She think about it a moment, and then agrees, with a nod of her head.

I grab her hand, and we stroll to the place the fear landscapes are.

I say "Yours first"

She smiles. I wonder how her fears have changed, or even if they've changed at all. I inject the serum into her, then into me. I press my mouth close to her ear and whisper "You ready to face your fears. I'm here to help you this time."

She then says "I'm only scared of what I think has changed."

I know what she means. Our mouths crush together and we dissolve into her fear simulation.


	4. Beatrice's Fear Landscape

**I do not own any of the characters, or the original plotline of this story**

Chapter 4

(I'm going to write Tris' fear landscape once in Tobias' POV and once in Tris' POV, to capture the full story.)

********

Tobias' POV

********

We reappear in a huge field full of lush, light green grass. It's wet with dew, and unlike grass that I have seen in the past 5 years. All I ever see anymore is dead, yellow grass, or rubble. This kind of grass is extremely rare. But of course, it's not real grass. This is Tris' fear simulation.

I stare up at the sky, it's dark, grey, and ugly. There are so many clouds you can't even see the sun. I then nod, I know what this fear is.

I was right, hundreds swoop down from the sky. I grab Beatrice's hand and squeeze it. As the huge black crows flap their wings I hear a cry from Beatrice's mouth. She grasps my arm, and the crows come closer and closer until they finally land on the grass that I was just seconds ago admiring. They peck at her face and she falls to the ground screaming in fear.

It's so hard for me. To watch her in fear like this is one of my worst fears. I love her. I love her more than I could ever love anybody else. More than anybody could ever love anybody. But I have to snap out of it so I can help her out of this fear. I know this is one of the most difficult ones for her.

I stroke her blonde hair, and pull out my gun. I show it to her, but don't shoot any of the crows. I know she needs to get out of this on her own, and I know she can. I know she's divergent enough to do it all by herself.

She then stares up at the crows, and smiles at me. She snatches the gun from my hands and attacks the birds. She only needs to shoot five though, before we dissolve into the next stage of her simulation.

We are in a tank. A rather huge tank. She holds my hand and grins. She's not as scared of this one, because she knows she can crack the glass. She's able to do it every time.

Then it begins to slowly fill with water. That's what makes it so antagonizing. Slowly drowning, and knowing you can't do anything about it. It doesn't have much to do with the drowning, just the slowness.

Her eyes are huge, but she just laughs at me. Beatrice cracks out her gun, and shoots a bullet through the glass of the tank. It cracks, and shatters. The water overflows, and we dissolve into the next part of the simulation.

We are in the ocean. The middle of the ocean, underwater. Unable to breathe, unable to hear, unable to escape. She gasps for breath nervously, flailing in the water. She's trying to swim her way up, but of course she can't. She was Abnegation before Dauntless. Abnegation aren't aloud to swim. It's considered self-indulgent. Very few things aren't there. I can't swim either. I was also Abnegation.

I close my eyes, this isn't my fear so I am calm. I try to channel my calmness into her, and it works. She slowly calms herself, and the fear dissolves. She did it. I love her. I love Beatrice.

She is mounted on a cold, isolated, metal pole in the middle of a large field of rubble. She is surrounded by at least 20 people. In the crowd I see another me. It's weird to look at, another me. Scary almost. I see Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Lauren, her mother, father, Caleb, Peter, Molly, Drew, and so many more faces that I recognize. They all charge toward her and set the pole on fire. A teardrop falls from her grayish-blue eye but she stays calm, and jumps off of the pole. Of course she jumps of off the pole, why wouldn't she. We disappear into a new fear. One that shockingly scared me too.

Beatrice, and I stand in my old living room holding hands in silence. Suddenly my father appears.

Marcus.

I stand painfully straight and my mouth curves into an o. My dark blue eyes are wide with horror, and a cold feeling shoots up my spine. Through my scars. The ones Marcus, my father gave me. This is part of Beatrice's landscape. Beatrice loves me this much.

A second me then appears standing in front of him.

My father

No one could ever hate anybody as much as I hate him, and Beatrice. Beatrice must too. She must.

He unloops his belt from his slacks, and the other me lets out a loud cry. I remember standing there in that spot every single night being abused by my father. I was afraid to come home from school, because I knew what it would entail.

As he hits the other me with the belt and says "This is for your own good." like he did, so many times over and over again each night, Beatrice collapses to the ground. She lets out a sob and just says to me "I can't watch this happen to you Tobias, just because. Because I love you so much."

I look at her and say "I know." with so much pain behind my voice. I sit on the ground next to her, and cry, we cry alongside each other for what feels like hours. Even though it was probably only 30 seconds. Then I look up and see my father continuously whacking me with the belt, I look around twelve. I am the height that Beatrice is now 5'. And then I remember, she has to interfere with the simulation so we can get to the next fear. There has been 4, and there should probably be two more.

So I remind her "Beatrice, you need to stop crying now. We need to get through this fear and get to the next one."

It takes her awhile to calm herself, and her uncontrollable sobbing contains itself to light tears. She then collects herself, and stands up. She puts herself between Marcus and I and looks Marcus straight in the eye "STOP." She snatches the belt from Marcus' hands, and whacks him with it four times. The twelve year old me marvels at her, full of gratitude and hope.

I know once she hits him the fifth time the fear will end, and this time she hits him harder than he ever hit me, and I secretly take pleasure in it. And I suddenly frown as I realize that after all, this is just a simulation.

Just a simulation. Just a fear landscape. This one time I wish it was real. Just this one time.

The hit ends, and we appear in a room. It's white, and rather small. Beatrice is holding a gun, and there is another me mounted on the wall.

********

Beatrice stands there shaking in fear. Jeanine. She stands next to Beatrice, holding a gun to her forehead. She threatens to shoot Beatrice if she doesn't shoot me.

Beatrice stares at the other me, and blows him a kiss. Then she turns around and smirks at me, like I should know what decision she will make.

Even though I'm almost sure she will let Jeanine kill her, I am not 100% sure.

Jeanine the woman I almost hate as much as my father. She is dead now though because of Tori. Tori killed her.

Jeanine begins to count down from five, and she locks a bullet into place. Ready to shoot Beatrice.

I know what decision she will make. She will sacrifice herself for me. She would do it in real life, she already has chosen me to live over her. But if she will do it in real life, it definitely won't matter to her to do it when she know's it's a simulation.

I am right. Jeanine's lips part, and the word one etches out of her dry throat.

Jeanine pulls the trigger, and Beatrice momentarily slumps to the ground. For a few second I forget we are in a simulation, and let a tear roll from my eye.

I definitely don't wish the fear landscapes were real right now.

But just as I begin to realize that its a simulation, and Beatrice isn't literally dead we materialize on Dauntless ground.

I squint at her "You only had five fears."

"Yes" she says, "Two of them have changed, and one completely disappeared."

I finally realized how much she must care about me. Two out of her five fears are dedicated to fear of me being hurt or killed. Then I say "You might just love me as much as I love you."

"Can you believe you ever doubted I cared about you that much? Because I do Tobias. You are my world. And I can only hope I am yours." she says

I respond "You are more than my world. You are my universe, and my everything. I would give up my own life for you."

"As you can see, so would I" she replies

"It would be useless." I say "Because I'd be so distraught without you that I would end up jumping of the chasm."

She grins at me with her crooked teeth, and I pull her into a kiss. We crush together, and my tongue finds hers. Warmth runs through my body.

Nothing can ever part us. We complete each other.

**A/V**

**This chapter was hard for me to write, mainly because I wanted to capture Tobias' emotions really well, and I hope I did that. I spent 4 hours on this chapter, and I still don't love it as much as I would like too. I'm not really the most experienced writer though, and I probably will come back to this in three years and decide I need to delete the whole story and rewrite it because its so bad.**

**But writing for me is the only thing I do that I'm sort of good at. All I do is write, read, and go to figure skating competitions. Oh yeah and school**

**Sorry if I bored you to death, but please write reviews even if you hate it because when people give me compliments it means ALOT**


	5. Beatrice's Fear Landscape Part 2

**I do not own any of the characters, or the original plotline of this story**

**Okay. So I was going to completely rewrite the last chapter in Tris' POV to kind of capture all the emotions, but I decided that the only things anybody are actually going to want to read is the part about Marcus and the part about her dying for Tobias. I might rewrite the whole thing later and update the chapter if you guys really actually want it, but this is it for now.**

**Chapter 5**

Tris' POV

I've made it through three fears. That probably means three to go. But you never know. I could've added a fear, I could've subtracted one. You never know with these fear landscapes.

Tobias and I materialize in a living room that looks like the one that used to be my own. A gray couch, gray throw pillows, a gray rug, and gray walls. Every Abnegation home is the same. But I instantly know that this is not my own living room, this is Tobias. I don't know why, I just get that feeling from this room. The feeling that someone has been abused in it. It feels somehow colder than my living room. Like nobody was ever given a hug here, nobody was ever loved in this room the way that it was in my house. All that ever happened was a young kid getting brutally beaten.

My suspicions are confirmed when Marcus appears in the room, along with a younger Tobias. He looks around the age of twelve.

The real Tobias gapes at Marcus, and his back straightens. He looks at Marcus in fury, and I almost regret letting Tobias come into my fear landscape. This is going to be a difficult thing for him to watch. And it sort of lies in my hands to get us out of it.

But the young Tobias doesn't catch my attention the way Marcus does. My hate for him burns deep through my veins. If I had to pick one person in the world I wanted dead I would choose him. He made Tobias' life absolutely miserable, absolute nothingness. And he gets to live, while many other innocent people are dead.

Marcus then unloops his belt, and holds it up at the young Tobias as he cowers. "This is for your own good." he screams, full of rage. Young Tobias lets out a cry, and I sink to my knees sobbing. Watching this for me is torture. Tobias is my everything. I think this might be the one fear I am unable to overcome. Is it possible to be stuck in your fear landscape forever? Because I think I might.

I sit on the ground and cry for a while, and Tobias sits down and joins me. I say to him "I can't watch this happen to you Tobias. Just because. Because I love you so much."

Tobias says "I know." He has so much pain behind his voice. So much history. So much past.

He cries into my shoulder, and I don't have the ability to calm down. Even though I know I have to, so I can interfere I can't. This is too difficult for me to get up and watch, nevertheless stand in between them. I know it's not real, but it just seems so real. When you're afraid of something, you can't think sensibly. It's impossible.

So we sit there holding each other in tears for what seems like hours, but I know probably isn't even a minute. Tobias then sits up, and looks me in the eye. This is his fear as well I remember, he can't calm down anymore than I can.

He then says to me "Beatrice, you need to stop crying now. We need to get through this fear and get to the next one." I know he is right, so I try to gather myself into a manageable state. As soon as I can control myself I stand up wobbling on my two feet, teardrops still rolling down my cheek.

I run in between the younger version of Tobias and Marcus. I yell "STOP!" They both stop and stare at me. Marcus is full of fury, young Tobias is full of gratitude for me.

Gee don't I wish I knew him when we were kids. I have one memory that I know he doesn't remember. It came back to me after the war ended, and I never shared it with him. I'm waiting for the right moment in time.

I then snatch Marcus' belt from his grasp and whack him with the long, black belt four times. He winces each time, and I laugh. I'm finding pleasure in this, and I don't feel guilty. His eyes are full of anger, and the fifth time I hit him.. I hit him harder than I've ever hit anyone before. Harder than I hit Eric. Harder than I hit Molly. I smile guiltily. If only this was real, my head whispers.

We dissolve into my next fear.

I am standing in a small, cold white room with a gun held to my head by her.

By Jeanine.

She is dead, but she might be the one person I can hate more than I hate Marcus. Almost

I then look at the wall. Tobias is mounted on it. Not the real Tobias, he is standing right next to me. But a second Tobias. Jeanine then says "You shoot him, or I shoot you."  
I immediately know what my decision will be. I can't shoot Tobias, even in a simulation. I turn around, and give Tobias a half smile. I hope he has faith in what my decision will be. I can only hope though.

Jeanine then begins to count down, and I sit contently waiting to be shot in the head. I wait for what seems like an eternity, but is only five seconds. And she lets the word one etch from her dry throat. Tobias lets out a single tear, and I slump to the ground.

I still have thoughts though, because this is a simulation, and all I can manage to think is when will this end so I can get to my sixth fear, overcome it and kiss Tobias.

Well it ends soon enough. We materialize on Dauntless ground. I look around waiting for a sixth fear, anxiously wondering what my sixth fear will be. This is a new place I haven't seen in my fear landscape before, and then I realize. There is no sixth fear. I only have five. Just five fears.

Tobias looks at me confusedly "You only had five fears."

"Yes." I say smugly "Two have changed, one completely disappeared"

"You must love me as much as I love you then." he says

It almost stings that he didn't believe that before, but I understand why. He figures I was all he had, and did have some things. But the war took it all away from me but him. Now we're each other's family. I respond to him "Can you believe you ever doubted I cared about you that much? Because I do Tobias. You are my world. And I can only hope I am yours."

He replies "You are more than my world. You are my universe, and my everything. I would give up my own life for you."

"As you can see, so would I." I retort

He says "It would be useless. Because I'd be so distraught without you that I would end up jumping of the chasm."

I almost say to him that I would do the same, but it's not worth it, our mouths crush together, and my tongue finds his. We stand there like that peaceful, for just a little while. But then I remember, we have to go into his fear landscape too.

**A/V**

**That chapter absolutely sucked, but I just couldn't find a way to write it the way I wanted too. I went back and changed so many things, and I think I ended up with a worse product then I started with.**

**Anyway's after we get through the next 1 or 2 chapters the story will get better, because I'm really struggling with writing the fear landscape. But I'm sick today, so that means I'll get like 5 chapters done and just post them throughout the week. At least that's my plan, but ya never know with me. Sometimes I find another persons fan fiction, and get completely obsessed and read 70 chapters right there on the spot. Ohwell.. After the fear landscapes I promise it will get better.**


	6. Tobias' Fear Landscape

**I do not own any of the characters, or the original plotline of this story**

**Sorry for not updating in a couple days but I was not on the computer. Figure Skating Competitions :)**

Chapter 6

Tris' POV

This will be my second time in his fear landscape and I am almost certain things have changed. I am almost certain I will be in it. And I am almost certain the rest of the things will stay the same.

Maybe we'll both be referred to as Five by the end of today.

Maybe. But I doubt it. At least one of his fears probably disappeared. At least one.

He injects me with the orange simulation liquid, and then he injects himself. We grasp hands tightly, and hold each other close waiting for it to begin.

And after 60 seconds it does. We appear on top of the ferris wheel, clinging to the rungs. We are against our will forced to climb upwards. He stares at me with wide eyes, but keeps climbing.

I am not scared of heights, so I just climb completely unphased by it. But Tobias looks like he's about to faint, so I try to calm him down.

"Just 10 more rungs" I say "Then we'll get out. Then it will be over."

He nervously says "Thank you Beatrice." Even though he tries to put on an act, like he's not scared. As if he's OK. I can see right through it. I'm the only one who can see through his acts.

We grasp the last rung, and pull ourselves onto the platform. As soon as his foot touches it, we reappear in a small box. Just big enough for our two bodies. I remember this one, and I remember exactly what we have to do. Most of the time he would love being this close to me. But not when we're in this small box, he's claustrophobic of course. His fears are more rational than mine, but not much more.

I crouch down, pulling his warm hand until he forces himself to crouch down next to me. He kisses me, because I'm what's helping him get through this. I'm the only thing.

I count down from five, and we dissolve into a different fear.

"oh no." I whisper. We are standing in the same living room that was in my fear simulation with Marcus. The same one with the grey couches, grey walls, and grey everything. I know which simulation this is. This one is his worst fear, and I know it.

Marcus appears standing in front of Tobias with a belt and he screams at Tobias "This. This is for your own good!" And he whacks him a couple of times with the belt. Tobias cowers, but I comfort him and he stays calm.

I can't contain my hate for Marcus. It burns through me so deep. I never literally saw him abuse Tobias, but I know he did it. Every. Single. Night. It's why Tobias chose Dauntless. If it didn't happen we probably wouldn't have each other, but I would rather that than him go through all the pain. All that sorrow every single time he would come home from school.

I remember the memory that came back to me a couple of weeks ago, and a teardrop forms in my eye. That's what those scars were. He was thirteen, so I would have been eleven. Three years before he transferred. Four years after his father started abusing him, after his mother "died". Or left him alone with his father to be beaten. Tobias forgave her, but I never did. I guess I value him more than he values himself.

But then Tobias overcomes the fear. He calms himself, and takes the belt from Marcus. He strikes Marcus with the belt and for once I wish the simulations were real. I know right now he feels the same way. He wish he would've done this as a kid. But he can only wish.

Then we appear in the next part of the fear simulation. A second me is standing in front of the target. I gasp. We are in the training room. This is the day I took Al's place in front of the target, and Tobias stabbed my ear. That day. I thought Tobias hated me. I thought he was taunting me. But he wasn't. He was reminding me. He was trying to give me hints that he liked me. Wow was he bad at that. Stabbing a girl in the ear? Great way to let her know you like her.

But I stop in my train of thoughts as I hear simulation Eric scream at Tobias. Strike her in the head. Strike her in the head five times, otherwise I'll kill her and you myself.

Tobias breaks down. I guess he cares about me as much as I care about him. I will admit I was expecting this, but not in the form of this knife scene. I was expecting him to be forced to kill me or be shot. But this... I don't even know what decision I would make. I would probably let Eric kill him, and me because I don't think I could kill Tobias myself. Plus, then we'd still be together.

That's all that matters. If we are together. It doesn't matter where we are. Whether it's heaven or earth (even though I'd like to get married and have kids first) we'd still be with each other forever.

I watch him closely, waiting patiently for him to make his decision. I hope he chooses to kill me, but I know that won't be his choice.

I am right. He hands the knife to Eric, and Eric strikes us both with the knife. But before simulation me, and Tobias slump to the ground we grab hands.

I hope when we die we die together. I wouldn't want to ever live a day without him. Even in heaven

The fear simulation ends. We appear on Dauntless ground and I hold his hand tight.

"You should've chosen the other option" I say

He replies "I could never live without you. You know that."

I sigh. "I guess so. But you could always find another girl."

"Beatrice. I could never find another girl."

********

**A/N**

**I'm finally done writing the fear landscapes! That was really difficult to do, because I just really didn't want to screw it up. My favorite line that I've written so far though is the last line of this Chapter. Fourtris is my favorite fandom. I need the third book like now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any of the characters, or the original plotline of this story**

**So sorry that I haven't posted in so long, I've been very busy! I'll try to post more often!**

Chapter 7

Tobias' POV

Last night was scary. It was amazing, but scary. I feel more secure now, though. Knowing she really loves me, and nobody else. That we both love each other the same.

We take our usual seats at a medium sized table with Uriah, Christina, Zeke, and Lauren. Beatrice and Christina are still a little awkward around each other because Beatrice killed Will, and I'm just kind of assuming from how depressed Christina got after she found out that Christina and Will were sort of a thing.

Christina sighs "So, no wedding bells for you two yet."

Beatrice whines "Christina!" dragging out the a.

Christina says "Sorry. But you two are getting pretty serious, and you never know."

That is true. Me and Beatrice are in a pretty serious relationship, and if it was up to me we would get married now. But I know Beatrice wants to wait at least three years. But I am surprised when she says

"Well Christina, no not yet. Maybe in a year, but not right now."

Christina pushes even more "Well you know, if you do plan on getting married in a year, you have to get engaged right about now."

She's right. If we plan on having a nice fancy wedding we would have to get engaged now.

Beatrice says to Christina "Well the man is supposed to propose to the woman. So don't ask me."

Was that a hint? Should I propose? I don't know what to do. I'm panicking. Whatever I do, I can't propose before the end of June because that's when we train initiates. And if things start to happen... We can't have things like that going on. We just can't

Christina then turns to me "So when do you plan on doing that?"

"Ugh. You're such a Candor." Beatrice exclaims, before I get the chance to answer.

Christina laughs, and Uriah just kind of stares at us, and takes a huge bite out of his bagel. He gives me one of those sorry, I get that this is probably awkward for you looks and just sits there silently waiting for the topic to change. But it really doesn't for the whole breakfast. Christina asks Beatrice questions about us. She's so freaking nosy. As soon as Beatrice finishes her bagel and grab her hand and say to Christina "sorry but we really have to go." Beatrice gives me a grateful look. As soon as we're far away from the Pit, and pretty near to my apartment she begins to talk.

"I'm so sorry about Christina.. She's a bit too Candor. And I just want you to know that I don't expect getting engaged from you at all. I just wanted to get her to shut up, but also let you know that I am open to it. Because I know you think I really don't want that right now, but I'm just letting you know if you want it I'll do it. But if you're not, that's completely cool with me too. After all I'm only sixteen. Your eighteen. We're both still teenagers."

I correct her "You'll be seventeen in a month. I'll be nineteen in two days." My birthday is March 1st, hers is March 31st. And I'd like to let you know, I'm open to it too. But not before we train this years initiates."

She bites her lip "I agree. But I want to get new tattoos."

"I have an even better idea." I say

"What?" she giggles

"You pack up all your stuff from your apartment. And when I say all of it, I mean all of it. Then bring it to my apartment. We should move in together. Then we'll talk new tattoos."  
She smiles at me, "I'll be at your apartment in an hour." she says in her sing-song voice

"OK. I'll be waiting.." I reply

She blows me a kiss, turns around and skips back to her apartment. She almost seems like she ate some Amity bread she's so happy.

I see Christina walk towards me and she smirks "What's Tris so happy about Four?"

"Is she not aloud to be happy?" I reply

"No." Christina says "I was just wondering what just happened here."

"Absolutely nothing." I say

Christina laughs "Ok, I'll just go ask Tris then."

She walks off, and I frown. I really wish that girl stayed in Candor, but I tolerate her because she's Beatrice's best friend.

********

Beatrice's POV

********

So now I'm moving into his apartment. I'm really really happy right now, and I feel like I'm on top of the world. Nobody can love anyone as much as I love Tobias. Nobody.

As soon as I get to my apartment I pull out all of my drawers and pile all of the clothes on my bed. I pull out my suitcase, and I begin to neatly stack them in there when suddenly my door bursts open. It's Christina. I groan.

"Ok. so what's going on."

"I'm moving in with To-Four." I cut myself off.

"oh." she says, obviously disappointed "so no engagement."

"Not yet." I reply "Now stop being so nosy and help me fold my clothes into this suitcase!"

********

**A/N**

**I know I know extremely boring chapter, but I kind of felt like I needed that chapter in there to transition her into his apartment, and sort of make their relationship more serious from there.**

**The next chapter is going to be short, just letting you know.**


End file.
